Shenanigans Episode 128
Recap Bergshire In Shenanigans, Desmond is serving drinks today, there is no sign of Lord Glib Glob today. The party is joined with the newcommer Jane at the back corner. Before the party can talk, a mysterious stranger in along trenchboat and a wide brim had comes up to the party and asks them to save the world; to Kill the King Consort for 50g and a Shinny Button. The party don't think that is enough gold, so the stranger leaves. After the party small-talk for a while, a handmaiden, Anna, says her mistress in the carriage outside wishes to speak with the party. The carriage is white with brass trimmings. The servant opens the door and the party enter. Inside the wagon is a richly dressed woman in her 50s. Victor Von Snobb recognises her as the Queen of Drekis, Queen Vuularia Wikk. Queen Wikk's husband has had indiscretions that could cause disaster. She wants the party to assassin her husband, the King Consort and make it look like an accident. Victor makes a deal that will result in him inheriting the Von Snobb family title over his brother. Jane asks for money (and a Shinny Button), Big Bad Cane asks for a magical sickle weapon. Doreen wants property in Bergshire. The party store the weapons they wouldn't be able to take into the place in their rooms inside Shenanigans. In Shenanigans Glib Glob is standing on a table holding a molotov cocktail and waving a short-sword and a cleric trying to grab him. The cleric says the enchantment has gone wrong and Glib Glob has gone crazy. Jane disarms Glib Glob and the Kobold is then tackled by Desmond and the Cleric. After getting supplies, including good alcohol and dream root and star leaf. The party follow in the Queen's carriage to Wikkthronrarenta in another carriage. Wikkthronrarenta Victor Von Snobb goes as his noble self, Jane goes as his new wife, Cane his bodyguard and Dorene as Jane's handmaiden. The party will have no contact with Queen Wikk herself but Anna the handmaiden. Anna gives them information like the King Consort and Queens rooms are adjacent but not adjoining on the 3rd Floor. The Banquet halls are on the 1st floor. Guest Rooms on the 2nd floor. The 4th Floor has the smaller private audience chamber. The next day Victor Von Snobb & Jane goes before the Queen and King Consort in their smaller meeting room. The King is is in his 60s, thin and looks like he has been hungover for the past decade. The first gift Victor offers is the good bottle of drink he got from Shenanigans, Jane deliveries it and the King Consort looks at the elf lasciviously. The king is gifted a silver dagger. Finally Victor gifts his own magical Ring of Leadership to Queen Volaria Wikk. Victor and Jane are invited to a private dinner with the Royal couple that night. Over dinner Victor offers the King Consort another bottle to drink, to be delivered by Jane to his room later. At the table Jane can't resist the endless serving of drinks and gets drunk. During the dinner, Big Bad Kane is sitting with the Royal Guard and gets to know them better. Doreen is off with other servants. Victor, embolden by Jane, asks to dance with the Queen. Queen Wikk agrees and they go dancing to the music from the background musicians. In the meanwhile the King talks with Jane about her marriage and if she needs any 'help' he is available. The King Consort then asks Jane to dance, and Jane can't refuse. After the dancing the King Consort asks Jane to join him for some smoking out on the verandah. Jane joins him outside and smoke some starleaf cigarettes. They are on the 4th floor but there is a balcony below, so it is only a 1 story drop. The next day the party make preparations for the assassination that night. During the day Victor relaxs. Kane spars with a royal guard and barely loses. He gauges that he has AC 18 (no shield). Lady Jane and her handmaiden Doreen visit the Queen's quarters and stay in there after Queen Wikk leaves after a changing of guard, telling the new guards no one is in her room. Now alone, Jane reveals to Doreen that she is actually Kyla in disguise, and she can burn the Jane identity if necessary on this mission. At lunch the King asks Victor where Jane is, Victor gives an excuse that Jane has 'woman issues'. The King Consort makes some lechourous and sexist remarks. At night Queen Wikk & her Handmaiden Anna return to the Queen's Chambers where "Jane" and Doreen have been hiding all day. The four chat for a while. Under the door Doreen sees shadows of the King returning to his room the Courtesan Sophia. Vickor has a drink and drugs delivered to the King by the servant. Vicktor pays the Courtesan Sophia to come to his room after she is done with the King. After a few hours Doreen sees Sophia leave. The party wait another hour then remove the lights from the Queen's CHamber, then open the door. The silent barrier the queen installed so she wouldn't hear the King'd indiscretions, hides the noise of the door opening. Doreen casts "Hold Person" on the asleep naked King Consort from the Queen's chamber, inaudible across the silent barrier. The King is held for the next 12 minutes. Jane sneaks into the room and opens the doors to the balcony. Doreen carries the King carries the king upright, so he is "standing" by the railing. Doreen wobbles the King back and forth the knocks him off the balcony. The King falls to his death. Doreen and Jane hide in the Queen's Closet. An alarm outside is sounded. Guards comes and alert Queen Vuularia Wikk. The story going around is the King fell to his drunken death. Some time later during the next day Jane and Dorene leave after a changing of guard. The Victor Von Snobb and his party are asked to leave because of this incident. The party travel back to Shenanigans. Desmond asks who the party met in the carriage, but the party make up a story. Victor then asks what was up with Lord Glib Glob. Desmond shows out the back some tiny catapults and trebuchets aimed at Glib Glob's tower. Desmond had the tiny siege engies put around the castle to calm Glib Glob down. Glib Glob was agitated after he was knocked on the head and someone cast a spell on him. Jane throws a pebble at Glib Glob 3 days later a package arrives for Lord Von Snobb. Victor opens the package and inside is a bag of 1000 gold for Jane, a property deed for Doreen (the abandoned church south of town) and 500 gold, Cane gets a magical sickle (the Sickle of Castration), Victor gets a sealed letter with the Queen's Seal, with the indirect promise that he will be the one to inherit his lands. The Von Snobbs also inherrit more lands and are elevated to Lords. Experience 1000 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans, Bartender * Queen Vuularia Wikk - Queen of Drekis * King Consort of Drekis * Handmaiden Anna * Courtesan Sophia Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Wikkthronrarenta - Royal Palace Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes